


Might Scare The Children

by Chrystie, kate882



Series: Aokuro Week 2016 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro Week 2016, Day 6, History teacher!Kuroko, M/M, Teachers, gym teacher!Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aomine burst into the classroom to yell at Kise about breaking gym equipment, he didn't realize it was Kuroko's class he was barging in on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Scare The Children

Aomine slammed the door open with a wide frown and wrinkle between his brows, ignoring everyone in the class that stopped to stare at him as he shoved a finger towards the blond sitting in the back row, “Kise! Did you really think you could get away with popping  _ three basketballs _ , just because you put them back before you thought anyone could notice?!”

“I-” Kise started but was cut off by a much quieter voice.

“Excuse me.” Kuroko walked over to stand between Kise’s desk and Aomine. “This is my class that you are interrupting.”

Aomine froze, all his words dying at the sight of Kuroko - also known as the damned co-worker he’d had not so minor crush on since he’d transferred to this school. He sputtered out a succession incomprehensible gibberish before managing, “But the kid ruined school equipment!”

“And you’re ruining his learning, along with that of the rest of the class.” Kuroko said firmly. “Now, feel free to take a seat and wait for my class to be over to talk to him, or I will send you to the principal’s office for causing a disruption.” There were a few “Ohhh” sounds from the class, but a glare around the room from Kuroko silenced those rather quickly, and soon enough he was giving his full attention to Aomine again, arching an eyebrow challengingly.

Aomine really wanted to fight against Kuroko, mostly out of pure stubbornness, but  _ those damn big blue eyes _ . Aomine huffed out a breath and took a seat on the stool by the door, frown perfectly in place.

“Right then. So, back to the French Revolution.” Kuroko said, walking to the front of the room, and continuing his class for it’s last ten minutes.

“Kise-kun, I believe you still have a visitor.” Kuroko caught Kise by the collar of his shirt when he noticed the blond trying to sneak out of the class amongst the rest of the students.

“Hell yeah you do, you little shit,” Aomine spoke up, uncaring of his language, even around a student, “How the hell does someone break three basketballs anyway?” Aomine jumped off his stool to stand in front of Kise, carefully avoiding Kuroko’s eyes just in case he got distracted.

“By trying to play basketball with Kazucchi.” Kise felt no regret throwing Takao under the bus since two of those basketballs had been his fault.

Aomine had to wrack his brain for who in the hell Kazucchi was before landing on Takao Kazunari. He hated Kise’s ridiculous nicknaming habit. “Great, another brat to roast. The minute I find him, both of you are gonna pay for the shit you broke and I’m making you do extra laps for the rest of the month.”

“I think you should watch your language around the students.” Kuroko chimed in.

“Yeah!” Kise quickly agreed, moving closer to Kuroko, as if Kuroko could protect him from Aomine, even though Kuroko was currently the smallest person in the room.

“That doesn’t make me on your side, Kise-kun.”

“It’s not like the students don’t know curses and swears without my help,” Aomine grumbled.

“They do, but you are supposed to the the good influence as the teacher.”

Aomine frowned down at Kuroko, whose gaze stayed unwavering. Aomine broke under the gaze after only a few seconds, “Fine. Kise, you and Takao aren’t little shits, you’re just two idiots.”

Kuroko sighed and rolled his eyes. “Kise-kun, how many of the balls did you break?” 

“Just one.”

“Then you will pay to replace that one, and Takao-kun will pay for the other two. Now that that’s worked out, get to your next class before Kagami-kun get’s mad at me for letting you be late from my class.”

“You’re still doing the laps,” Aomine shouted after him and turned to Kuroko, “You’re too soft on them.”

“I think you’ll find that the word you are looking for is reasonable. You’re upset that they broke the balls, so they replace them and the problem is gone.” Kuroko replied.

Aomine half thought about it for a second before turning back to Kuroko with a shake of his head, “No, you’re still too soft on them. They need to be taught a lesson or they’ll just do it again.”

“And losing money doesn't teach them something? Or better yet, if they don’t have it, having to tell their parents why they need money?” Kuroko asked.

Aomine knew Kuroko was somewhat right, but he still turned his head away with stubborn, “No.”

“You don’t sound sure.” Kuroko’s lips quirked upwards in a small smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Aomine tried not to stare  _ too much  _ at Kuroko’s face with his really cute smile and his pretty blue eyes and -- Aomine had to stop the line of thought before he really did end up staring too much.

Kuroko laughed at that, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound. “I'm sure you don't, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine felt his stomach twist at the quiet sound and gave an awkward cough, “Yeah well, according to Satsuki, I apparently don’t know much, so I guess it fits,” he wanted to shove his entire fist in his mouth as the words tumbled out.

“Momoi-san is rather smart. She'd have to be, teaching calculus. You should listen to her.”

“Satsuki’s annoying is what she is. I teach gym; I don’t need fancy math,” Aomine grumbled.

“Not about the math. Although, I believe there are formulas that can tell you how to make a perfect shot, so I wouldn't write math out of gym.”

“She tells me I’m dumb for a lot of different reasons, so you’re gonna have to narrow it down on what you mean.” Aomine could practically hear his last conversation with Momoi- with her nagging at him to just ask Kuroko out already.

“Well, I don’t hear those conversations, but I would say your manners. It’s rather rude to burst into people’s classrooms without so much as knocking and start talking right off the bat. It’s also rather rude to curse in front of students. Even if some of them really do test your patients and make you want to.” Kuroko replied, starting to erase his whiteboard. 

“The brats can handle a little bit of cursing and… well bursting in was...” Aomine couldn’t say it was all bad considering he got to unabashedly stare at Kuroko and listen to him talk for ten minutes without protest or pause, “I could’ve been ruder and ignored you or something,” which he never would have done, but he  _ could’ve. _

Kuroko raised any eyebrow, keeping his face carefully blank like he would when reprimanding a student. “Could you? Did you think I was joking about sending you to the principal if you continued causing a disruption?”

“I-well-uh-I...um,” Aomine wracked his brain for a response, inwardly cursing his stupid big mouth. “Uh-look Tetsu… we’re friends right?” Aomine tried not to frown too much, knowing that he’d be disappointed no matter what Kuroko’s answer was.

Kuroko looked over at him, tilting his head. “I’d say so. Why?”

Aomine supposed that was the better response of the two Kuroko could have possibly given him. “So, you know, being such a great pal and all, that I’d never  _ actually _ ignore you when you’re being serious… okay not never but  _ most of the time. _ ”

“Good to know.” Kuroko offered a small smile. “Although, I think you’ll find that not ignoring me all of the time is the better option. I really would have sent you to the office.”

“Yeah, but I technically - y’know -  _ did _ listen to you, and like...” Aomine deflated with a groan, “Can I just lay in my grave now?”

“As long as you don’t intend to dig it in my classroom, and you won’t be neglecting a class of your own.”

“You’re a cruel friend to have, Tetsu,” Aomine sat down at a desk in front of Kuroko, “Don’t even let a guy peacefully die in your class.”

“I think it would scare the children.” Kuroko pointed out.

“The brats can deal. If anything you could always try to carry me out.” Aomine laid his head down on the desk, resting his chin on his arms as we watched Kuroko.

“That wouldn't go as well as you seem to think it would.” Kuroko said with amusement, putting down the eraser and taking the desk next to Aomine. “As deceiving as these guns are, I don't have all that much upper body strength.”

“But your guns are so amazing, Tetsu,” Aomine drawled sarcastically, poking at Kuroko’s arm.

“Well, some of us can just be physically amazing without owning a single whistle or forcing others into physical fitness.” Kuroko said breezily.

“Hey! I don’t have to be physically fit to force others to be physically fit! Maybe I should start making  _ you _ do gym too.”

“Why? We just established that my guns are amazing.”

“Always room for improvement,” Aomine punctuated his claim with another poke at Kuroko’s arm.

“Can’t improve perfection.”

“If you’re talking about me, then I completely agree.”

“Confident?” Kuroko laughed.

“Always. Why wouldn’t I be?” Aomine flashed a smirk.

“Fair enough.” Kuroko shrugged. “I do hope you’re not missing a class to chat with me though.”

Aomine stiffened, “O-of course not! What do you take me for, Tetsu?” Even as he lied through his teeth, he slowly rose from the desk to inch himself towards the door.

“Someone who has trouble focusing, apparently.” Kuroko said, getting up and walking to his desk to pull out his lunch. “Oh, and Aomine-kun?”

“Yeah?”

“If you’d like to go out sometime, I’m free this weekend.” Kuroko’s lips quirked up in amusement as Aomine tripped and managed to catch himself just in time to avoid face planting into the hallway.

“I-yeah. Yeah, I would like that.”

“Good.”


End file.
